galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Forsentine Empire
The Forsentian Empire is one of the largest national powers in the Charybdis system, controlling not only almost all of Gerdelon but possessing territory in Ameros, on Uwibami, and they're trying to expand onto Nieron and on the planetoid Nidhogg as well. The history of the Forsen Empire is one marked by bitter conflicts of all sorts. It was first formed two hundred years ago when the small nation of Forsen rose to power and violently subsumed all of their rivals, allowing for the creation of the nation under Emperor Castellus Forsentine I. Since then it has gone on to war against almost every other major power in the Trifecta- and indeed is still technically at war with the Emirates, the NEF, Genadul, and the Grunwald Konigreich- it has nearly crumbled several times as a result of brutal civil wars, and there is no end of struggle against an unpleasantly large number of dug-in Heretical cults. It is almost wholly by the efforts of the current empress, Her Imperial Majesty Raina IV, that the Forsentine Empire still stands. Forsen's ability to support itself has grown significantly since it signed the 1571 Civility Accord. By importing from Paradise City- which, for the longest time, was the closest thing they had to a friendly national power- they were able to stop sinking money into their failed national agricultural projects, which was barely able to keep everyone fed; and that was when the empire was at half its current population. Without international trade, the empire would be forced to continue dumping money into an unsustainable project, or rely entirely on acquiring oceanic food from the Evercold- which, while not impossible, is only good for bringing in fish and kelp, which isn't exactly the diverse variety of foods that the civilized races tend to require for healthy, long-term survival. Having that sufficiency, the Forsentinian people are able to focus their efforts on other, more important things- specifically research, development, and construction. Gerdelon was one of those places which never had access to Recuperation Texts, all R&D had to be done the old fashioned, hard way. It wasn't easy for Forsen to keep up with the rest of the Trifecta, and it shows in their cultural identity. As a rule, the average Forsentinian is something of a technophile- even moreso than the Kosnyji. The lion's share of their infrastructure and industry is geared towards the constant development of new technologies, the refinement of older ones, and the exploration of new ideas and concepts that have yet to be tried. This, coupled with the reputations for eccentricity, madness, and otherwise outlandish behavior and personalities common to the ruling classes, tend to make the Forsentinians seem a little.. Off kilter, to outsiders. Despite the Forsen Empire's focus on innovation and progress, they aren't nearly as wealthy as they could be. Even now, the only ally they can truly count on is Paradise City, which narrows their opportunities for income quite a bit. The only other nation they've been able to start genuinely building a new relationship with is the Ryengo Empire, and that alliance is.. Shaky and tenuous at best- not for lack of effort on part of Empress Raina, but more because of the current state of the Forsen Empire itself. The most generous word for the Empire's current standing would be 'unstable'- the threat of civil war, the omnipresent threat of invasion by hostile powers, social differences such as bigotry and nationalism, and the struggle to root out and excise the cancers of Heretical cult movements could destabilize the empire in a very short time. The Forsen Empire covers 70% of the Gerdelon continent. It is divided into thirty two vassal-states, with the capital city of Kuvalt being in the smallest state of Forsen. Primary ethnic groupings: Mixed. Estimation of Population: 28 million. Racial Census: 28% Human, 26% Dwarves, 17% Draconids, 15% Halflings, 8% Kemono, 6% Other. Primary Language: Luyia. Secondary languages: Spanish, French, Russian. The Forsen Imperial Family Forsentian Nobility Forsentian Military Gerdelon Back to Main Page